


I only want your happiness

by Sharmansbabe



Series: Your faith gives me strenght. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, but if Kakashi and Iruka were best friends and fuck buddies, where does that leave Gai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only want your happiness

Kakashi was seeing Iruka on a regular base - it's been almost two years since Kakashi's coming out or whatever to Gai - and they saw each other almost evey day. Gai really hated the guy - he was stealing his best friend and it started to really annoy the shit out of him. The raven-haired boy had been so hurt when Kakashi first refered Iruka as his 'best friend' last year.

Gai was tired to see Iruka and Kakashi together almost all the time without even knowing if they were really together or just fuck bodies or whatever. It ate him from the inside, so he finally took his courage to ask the silver-haired boy one night, when they were watching a movie at his place.

_"So," Gai broke the silence that had been running between them for a while. Kakashi only hummed in reply, so Gai continued, "what's going on between you and Iruka?"_

_Kakashi stayed silent for a while, so long that Gai thought Kakashi didn't want to tell him after all and he was about to say something when Kakashi finally spoke, shrugging, "dunno. He's my best friend, I guess."_

_And Gai's heart just broke and he felt anger coming inside him. "So, you're fucking your best friend?" He said blatantly._

_Kakashi shrugged again, "I guess," he repeated, turning to face Gai, "why not?"_

Why don't you fuck me then, if screwing your best friend's what you like? _Gai couldn't help but think. "If he's your best friend, then what am I?" His voice sounded more hurt than he intended to._

_"Come on, don't be stupid, you've always been my best friend. I just have two now instead of only one."_

_"I'm not enough?"_

_Kakashi frowned, "of course you are, Gai."_

Then why don't you stay with me only? _Gai thought, but replied with an 'okay' instead, turning back to the tv, not saying anything anymore._

Gai had hated the guy ever since, but he never let it show. He wanted his best friend's happiness, and if Iruka made him happy, then Gai couldn't do anything against that. He wasn't really okay with it, but he suck it up and acted perfectly normal when Iruka was around. Also, Kakashi always seemed to be careful not to do anything with Iruka when Gai was around.

But there had been this incident a couple of months back that made Gai really confused.

_Gai was at Kakashi's and Iruka was also there, because these days, where Iruka was, Kakashi was, seriously. They were watching a stupid movie that he couldn't even remember the name, too busy triying to ignore the fact that Iruka was practically completely on Kakashi's lap and that it made the raven-haired boy really jealous. He wanted to be at his place. He sighed and got up, telling the two other boys he was going to the bathroom._

_He did what he had to do but he also took extra time to calm his anger and to put a neutral face back on. Just as he was about to get out of the bathroom, opening the door a little, he over-heard Kakashi say, "fuck, I'm so horny."_

_Iruka laughed, "yeah, me too."_

_"Then why won't you fuck with me tonight?"_

_Gai's heart stopped beating and his head ached. "I told you why!" Iruka replied._

_"What am I supposed to do if you won't screw with me!?"_

_"Fuck Gai."_

_Gai's heart stopped beating again and his ears buzzed weirdly, which made him miss what Kakashi replied back, but then he heard Iruka laugh. The raven-haired boy frowned to himself and opened the bathroom door completely, making noise this time, and he got back to his place on the couch. He couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi replied, and why it was funny. Maybe they laughed at him, or maybe Kakashi joked, he doesn't know, and he will never know._

Gai needed to stop thinking about that night, he had to get ready to go, Kakashi was waiting for him. Anko invited them both to a party she was hosting and even though Kakashi's not really a 'party animal', it was Anko, and they both really liked Anko. They couldn't say no to her, so even though Gai didn't want to go, he really had to.

The beginning of the party was actually great - lot of people he knew, free alcohol, the music was great - but it all turned to shit when Iruka came by, stealing Kakashi from him and bringing him to a couch. Kakashi had his fair share of beers already - even though they've only been here for a hour - and he was being a little too open, in every way. He talked much more than usually, he got rid of his sweatshirt and was now in a tank top - which he looked very hot in, by the way - and he was starting to make out with Iruka in public,open for everyone to see. Even Iruka, at first, pushed him off, asking him if he was okay with it and Kakashi replied that he didn't give a fuck and made out with him even harder.

Gai was alone in a corner and he couldn't help but stare at his best friend with a pained expression. His heart ached so much, Gai couldn't bare it. It was the second time he saw Kakashi with Iruka in action, and he hated the view. Kakashi looked like he was ready to fuck Iruka hard on the couch, as if they were alone in the flat, but even though they weren't, nobody cared, no one even shot them a look.

After a little while, Gai felt like he would throw up and his troat and eyes ached, so he forced himself to look away and started to walk towards the bathroom. Once there, he splashed some cold water on his face and he felt like he could breath for the first time in almost a hour. He stayed there for about five minute, his eyes closed, breathing and calming himself. When he got up and opened the door, he felt someone push him, closing the door behing them, pinned the raven-haired boy against the bathroom wall and kissed him hard. Gai couldn't help but moan under those lips and then he realised what was happening. He opened his eyes and pushed the body off him and he realised it was his best friend.

Gai frowned, "what are you-"

Kakashi frowned, "geez, why can't you ever shut the fuck up even for a minute?" He grunted and Gai realised that it was the first time he saw Kakashi without his mask. The silver-haired boy had a long scar from his chin to his cheek in diagonal. He had thin lips, a scar in the middle of them, but they were so hot, Gai couldn't help but stare at them. This moment felt like an eternity but it must have been only seconds because Kakashi jumped on him again, kissing him senseless, like, literally.

They made out _hard_ , as if the world would end the next second, as if they were both been craving for this for a long, long time, which they probably did. Kakashi wanted to pin the raven-haired boy hard against the wall again but Gai's back hit the sink instead, pretty hard, and the raven-haired boy hissed from the pain in his lower-back.

"Shit, shit, shit.." Kakashi muttered against his best friend's lips, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.."

Gai kissed the silver-haired boy as a reply. They made out for a couple of minutes, every inches of their bodies pressed against each other, and they would've made out for even longer if it wasn't that Kakashi made a weird noise and almost runned to the toilet, throwing up hard. Gai's lips were numb, they ached and his lower back hurted like a shit. But what hurted the most was his heart when he realised that Kakashi was just so, so drunk, he was sure his best friend wouldn't even remember it the next day.

After he threw up, Gai took care of him. He cleaned him, retrieved his mask, put it back in place and helped him climb the stairs and helped him make his way to a room. Once there, Gai put him in bed, undressing him of his pants and shoes, then undressing himself and went to bed with him. Kakashi fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow, but Gai couldn't find a way to fall asleep again, their make-out session replaying again and again in his head. Just as the raven-haired boy's heart and head started to ache, Kakashi cuddled him, putting his head on Gai's chest, an arm around his waist.

And at that moment, Gai decided that he'd let himself be happy about what happened tonight and right now and stopped wondering about what could happen tomorrow and basically just enjoy what he was living right now, because it might not happen again. He kissed the silver-haired boy's head , both of his arms around his best friend's chest and his face in his hair and he feel asleep just like that.

 


End file.
